goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Chucko and Cy Kowalski Put the Wasp Nest in Fluttershy106's Office and Get Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Chucko Kowalski and his big brother from 8th Grade Cy Kowakski were feeling grumpy. Chucko: Man! I hate Fluttershy106 so much! Cy: Yeah, me too! And besides, he whomps! Chucko: I wish there's something we can do! Cy: I know, Chucko! How about we put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office? Chucko: That's a good idea Cy! Let's do it! Let's get the wasp nest from the tree. Chucko and Cy went off to the forest part and they spotted a wasp nest on the tree. Chucko: Let's get the wasp nest off the tree. Chucko climbed up the tree and he picked up a wasp nest and climbed back down. Cy: Let's take the wasp nest and put it in Fluttershy106's office! Chucko: Yeah! Hurry, before the wasps get us! Chucko and Cy rushed out of the forest part and then they went inside Third Street School and ran on the way to Fluttershy106's office. Then they reached Fluttershy106's office and entered it. Then they placed it under Fluttershy106's desk. Chucko: There. This is going to be funny. Cy: Yeah, it certainly does. Chucko and Cy sneaked out of Fluttershy106's office, and they stopped. Chucko: Now let's wait for Fluttershy106. Then Fluttershy106 came and he went inside his office. Cy: And now, we're out of here! Chucko and Cy sneaked off, and Fluttershy106 walked over to his desk. Me: Okay, time for a nice cup of tea! Then Fluttershy106 sat at the desk, and then wasps flew up from their nest. Chucko and Cy were looking crafty. Chucko: Oh my god, this is going to sound so funny! Cy: Yeah! Then Chucko and Cy heard the wasps buzzing, and then they heard Fluttershy106 screaming in pain. Me: (in Tom's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Fluttershy106 was engulfed in wasps, and Fluttershy106 fell to the ground, as wasps flew away from him. Me: Muriel, heeeeeelp. I'm in pain. Chucko and Cy laughed. Chucko and Cy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yay, we put the wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office! Suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Chucko and Cy Kowalski, how dare you two put the wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office?! I just heard that you did that! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office! Chucko and Cy did as Miss Finster said and walked off to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster walked inside Fluttershy106's head. Miss Finster: Fluttershy106, what happened? Me: Muriel, there are wasps under my desk. Look at my body. I'm stung by lots of wasps. Ow. Miss Finster: Oh no! You're in critical condition! Don't worry, Fluttershy106. I'll call the ambulance. In Principal Prickly's office, Chucko and Cy confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Chucko and Cy? What brings you both in? Chucko: We put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office. Cy: And it's going to sound so funny. Principal Prickly was shocked, and he got annoyed at Chucko and Cy. Principal Prickly: Chucko and Cy Kowalski, you don't ever put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office! You know putting a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office is a very bad thing to do! Now Fluttershy106's stung and he has to go to the hospital, thanks to you two! That's it, you are both suspended for two weeks! Go home now! Chucko and Cy went home in disgrace. Back home, Chucko and Cy's dad scolded Chucko and Cy. Chucko and Cy's dad: So, Chucko and Cy? I received a phone call from Principal Prickly. He told me that you put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office. Did you do that? Chucko: Um, um, um, yes, we certainly did. Cy: And it's going to sound so funny. Chucko and Cy's dad threw a fit. Chucko and Cy's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooh! Chucko and Cy, how dare you put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office?! Fluttershy106 is in critical condition! Now he has to go to the hospital, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! As for your punishment, you two will watch shows you hate like Barney & Friends, Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Go to your rooms right now! Chucko and Cy went to their rooms, crying. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski Eric as Cy Kowalski Steven as Me and Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Trivia Tom's scream was used as Fluttershy106 screams in pain when he was engulfed in wasps Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Grounded Stuff